


Finally

by gatergirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was kind of an unspoken agreement. Neither of them ever acknowledged it, they never so much as let a whispered prayer escape their lips; it was just something they knew was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a PWP. I don’t usually just write sex, I prefer the emotional connect that comes for a fully drawn out story, but this damn thing has been rolling around my head for over a week and I figured today was the perfect day to write it.

It was kind of an unspoken agreement. Neither of them ever acknowledged it, they never so much as let a whispered prayer escape their lips; it was just something they knew was going to happen.

 

Sure, there had been moments, brief glances, lingering looks that thankfully went unnoticed by everyone. - Mostly. - But no plans were ever made. They never said, “Yeah, that’s when we’ll do it.” but they both knew the date and the time.

 

And now it was here. - Midnight. April 7th. After so many April sevenths, so many midnights, tonight Stiles was stood facing a steel door knowing any second it would slid open and everything he’d been waiting so patiently for would be his.

 

It felt like eternity. He didn’t knock, he didn’t have to, Derek knew he was there. He glanced down at his watch and felt his heart skip. He was early, there was still three minutes. Three long agonizing minutes. He was tempted to just screw it and push the door open, marching in there and take what he wanted. He could, it wasn’t locked, he’d come and gone so many times over the past couple of years, never being invited, never asking permission.

 

He took a slow deep breath and listened to his heart beating in his ears. He’d expected to feel nervous, he’d expected an anxiety attack, but he was calm. Calmer than he’d felt in forever. There was a hum beneath his skin, excitement, desire, anticipation. It was those feeling that caused his foot to tap impatiently on the concrete floor and his fingers to tug at the hem of his jacket.

 

He glanced at his watch once more. One minute. Just sixty seconds. It felt like sixty years. He wondered what was going on, on the other side of the door.

 

Over the years, he’d feared this day would never come, that people would get in the way. Jennifer and Braeden, Lydia and Malia, though deep down he’d never really doubted it. He knew that made him sound like a bit of an asshole, as if he’d just been using Malia to fill the time, he hadn’t, he’d cared for her, _truly_. Maybe even loved her but he’d always known it wasn’t going to last between them. - And she’d been the one to end it. She’d been the one to walk away from him for someone better, stronger, more attentive. He didn’t begrudge Scott his happiness, bro-code aside and maybe this was why. Maybe he hadn’t really been that upset about his best friend stealing his girl because he knew one day he would have to choose and Scott had saved him from that.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of metal and his heart rate rocketed. This was it, the culmination of years of blood, sweat and tears, of buried and ignored desires. He held his breath as the door slowly began to roll aside, revealing more and more of the figure behind. The dark shadow bathed in moonlight.

 

Stiles barely allowed the door to be drawn back before he was rushing forward, his hands reaching for the object of his affection, clapping firmly against the side of his face, pulling him into a deep, long-awaited kiss.

 

Derek hesitated only momentarily before gripping hold of his thighs and heaving him off his feet, instantly Stiles wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, their tongue’s battling, dancing, eliciting moans from them both. The werewolf stepped backwards, confident in each step, sure that he would not fall. Stiles fingers dragged through his hair, his nails scrapping at Derek’s scalp, pulling a deep growl from his chest.

 

Stiles broke the kiss, gasping in sharp lungful of air, his lips slipping over the sensitive flesh of Derek’s throat, his hips rocking forward, pressing his hard dick into the man’s gut, making them both whimper. He shook off his jacket and shirt, allowing them to drop haphazardly at Derek’s feet before wrapping his arms back around the werewolf’s neck and focusing on making him moan again.

 

Derek closed his eyes, craning his neck even as he continued to move them further into the loft, not caring that he’d left the door wide open. No one else lived in the building. He let out a loud deep moan as Stiles teeth sank into his neck and sucked hard, causing him to stumble. Righting himself quickly, his grip tightened on his young lover’s thighs, his claws piecing the boy’s jeans. He pulled him higher against his body. “I….I can’t….wait….” he grunted brokenly.

 

Stiles lifted his head, a mixture of emotions in his eyes, that were washed away the second Derek lowered his head, curling his fingers into Stiles hair and crushed their mouths together, almost violently.

 

Stiles grunted as his feet hit the edge of the large table. A second later the cold wooden surface brushed the exposed skin of his back as Derek lowered him down onto it, Stiles legs tightening around the werewolf’s hips. He tore his lips free, panting for air. “T-the t-table?” he gulped. “S-seriously?”

 

Derek rocked his hips in replied, his mouth working over the swan-like expanse of Stiles throat, the teenager’s fingers carding through his hair once more. “Can’t wait.” he growled, his hands leaving Stiles thighs, skimming up his body and under his shirt, moaning at the heat of the boy’s skin, desperate for more.

 

Stiles body jolted as Derek gripped the hem of the plain green tee and ripped it in two. The separated fabric draped down either side of his chest, exposing him subtly toned abdomen and chest to the werewolf. Years of fighting had paid off. “F-fuck, Dude, what the f…..fuc….ahhh.” he trailed off as Derek dropped his mouth to his right nipple, swirling his tongue around and over, tugging at it with his blunt teeth.

 

Stiles grabbed violently at Derek’s hair, yanking hard when the werewolf pulled away with the sensitive flesh between his teeth. When Derek moved back in, it was to pay attention to the other nipple, lapping and sucking while his fingers busied themselves with Stiles jeans, unfastening them quickly before yanking them down, Stiles awkwardly lifting his hips with the help of Derek’s strong arm beneath his lower back. The denim was tossed aside, along with the cotton boxers, and Stiles stared down at the mass of dark hair as it descended his body, leaving a trail of saliva from chest to the very top of his cock, lapping at the bitter salty pool waiting there.

 

Stiles panted, his back arching off the table, his clenched fist slamming down against the wood as Derek’s engulfed him so completely, from tip to base. Stiles bucked, unable to restrain himself and was surprised when Derek didn’t halt him. The man’s hands gripping hold of the table’s edge instead. Stiles could hear the scrap of his claws on the wood, knowing there would be marks, his heart skipping at the thought. Inhaling slowly through his nose he repeated the action experimentally and found no resistance, his cock sliding over the smoothness of Derek’s tongue and into the tight confines of his throat. “Fuck!” he yelled breathlessly, whimpering as Derek moaned around him.

 

He continued to fuck into the werewolf’s throat, faster and faster, bordering on violent, always expecting Derek to stop him yet unsurprised when he didn’t. Stiles stared up at the ceiling as his pelvis rocked, his hands trying to find purchase against the wood. There was something somewhat poetic about their first time together being on the table. The table they’d stood around not twenty-four hours ago and talked about their latest problem. The table Derek had slammed his palm against and called him an idiot, again. Now it was Stiles palm striking the wood, Stiles loud voice ricocheting off the brick and concrete, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs as tightness began to pool in his stomach and white crowded his vision.

 

He pressed his hand down on Derek’s head, forcing him to lift his mouth.

“What?” Derek demanded, his lips glistening and swollen, his voice raw.

Stiles groaned at the sight, the man’s green orbs filled with a mix of irritation, concern and even a spark of fear. Stiles pushed himself forward while dragging the werewolf to him, linking the mouths, his tongue seeking out himself. When he pulled back, he met Derek’s lust filled eyes. “Pocket.” he murmured roughly.

 

Derek frowned before looking over at the discarded jeans then back at Stiles, shaking his head as he reached into the back pocket of his low riding sweats, revealing his own blue foil square, placing it between his teeth he gripped the waistband of his pants and shoved them down. Stepping out of them and kicking them aside before stepping further into the v of Stiles limp hanging legs. He hooked his hands beneath the folds of the teenager’s knees and pulled him forward, closer to the edge. The walls ringing with an almost comical sound that made Stiles snort.

 

Stiles pulled his lips between his teeth and swallowed as he stared down at Derek’s nakedness. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the werewolf in all his perfect naked glory, but it most certainly was the first time he’s seen him rising to meet him. His heart skipped at the length and thickness, suddenly worried that he hadn’t spent enough time preparing himself before driving over.

 

He was jolted out of his fears and worries by the press of Derek’s hand forcing him back down against the cool wood, then two fingers against his entrance, making him buck off the table in surprise. “Holy Fuck!” he yelled.

 

Derek didn’t say anything, just stared down at him with a raised brow and a small smirk as his fingers thrust deeper, sweeping over his prostate and causing Stiles to almost scream, sweat pooling between his shoulders. Derek scissored his fingers a few times before drawing out and thrusting back in with three digits, working the muscle and prostate.

 

Stiles rolled his head back against the table, gasping in lungful’s of air, giving himself over to the sensations wrecking his body. He was sure he was about to lose his mind when Derek finally extracted his hand and Stiles heard the familiar sound of ripping foil, he opened his eyes and watched, fascinated as Derek rolled the rubber over his erected cock, the foil landing on Stiles stomach as he spat it free of his lips. Stiles lifted the blue wrapped and swallowed, snorting as he stared at the broken XL.

 

Derek met his gaze, quizzically. “Something funny?”

Stiles smirked. “Karma.” was his only answer, tossing the wrapper aside and locking his legs around Derek, pulling the man closer.

 

Derek exhaled slowly, reaching for Stiles with one hand while using the other to guide himself into the boy’s tighten welcoming body, growling loudly as he was swallowed up by it.

 

Stiles inhaled sharply as he stretched further to accept the werewolf, his legs trembling as they wrapped tightly around Derek’s waist, pulling him in, desperate to get these first slightly painful moments over. But Derek resisted, taking his time, moving cautiously, his hands rubbing reassuringly at Stiles thighs. Giving up on forcing the situation, Stiles set his head back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his body gave way to Derek’s.

 

Eventually the werewolf was fully seated and Stiles could breath again. He opened his eyes to meet Derek’s bright green orbs and smiled, the werewolf returning it before swooping down to capture Stiles mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. The shift in position causing the man’s to slid just a little further and Stiles to groan into Derek’s mouth.

 

They kissed unhurried for a few minutes while Derek gave Stiles time to adjust to the invasion. Stiles had to admit he hadn’t really thought much about the kissing. For years, all he’d been anticipating was the sex, but the kissing, he should have thought more about that, because it was wonderful. He’d never felt so connected to anyone in his life, they were sharing air, life force. They were practically one person in that moment, their lips moving together, their bodies conjoined. - It had never felt like that with Malia, regretfully.

 

Then Derek withdrew, just slightly at first, a brief shifting of his hips as he pulled out a little and slide back in, causing Stiles to gasp oxygen out of his lover’s own mouth. With each subtle to and fro, Derek grew more bold and Stiles grew more comfortable, until eventually, they were moving together in a languid rhythm.

 

They kept that leisurely pace, just sharing the moment, savouring one another, not a word passing between them, only kisses and looks that said so much more, until they could feel nirvana on the horizon, beckoning them closer.

 

“D-Derek…” Stiles panted, arching his back and tightening his legs around the werewolf. “M-more…pleaaaa…. _So_ close.”

 

Derek nodded, pulling Stiles lip between his teeth as he snapped his hips and made the boy’s whole body jolt and the table shift, the scrape of its legs echoing off the walls.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled, his nails biting into the solid muscle of Derek’s shoulders as the man repeated the action. Grunting and moaning with each thrust. He could feel Derek’s fingers closing around his leaking cock and hissed at the powerful, rough grip. “Ahhha…”

 

Derek’s hips snapped, faster, harder…deeper, his hand stroking Stiles relentlessly, dragging him towards orgasm. Derek closed his eyes, focusing on his movements. He could feel his eyes burning blue behind his lids, could feel the press of sharp canines against his gums, demanding to sink into the boy’s flesh, mark him so no one will ever touch him again, just like he’d been wanting to do for years now.

 

A loud broken yell ripped from Stiles throat as he exploded, coating his chest, abdomen and Derek’s hand in his cum. His heart thundering fast and hard against his ribs, white lights dancing behind his tightly closed eyes. Every muscle in his body compressing.

 

The feel of Stiles orgasm knocked Derek right over the edge into freefall, his head rolling back on his shoulders; he let out a loud howl of ecstasy, his body vibrating. His fingers clamped down on Stiles hips as he buried himself deeper, not caring if he left bruises, he wanted to mark him one way or another. It felt like eternity before his orgasm subsided and every muscle in his body relaxed. - All but his heart.

 

Taking a breath he looked down at Stiles and found the boy watching him, his eyes sleepy, his hair sticking to his skin. Derek swallowed thickly; bowing forward to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s lips, when he drew back he carefully extracted himself, cautious of the condom. After ridding himself off the rubber he slid his arms beneath the teenager, who lay with his eyes closed, half-asleep on top of the table, lifting him Derek turned, heading towards the bed. He settled Stiles down and reached for a discarded shirt to clean them both before dragging the covers over them and relaxing against the mattress.

 

Stiles moaned softly, rolling to press himself into Derek’s side, his nose pressed to the werewolf’s shoulder, his arm snaking around his waist. “Finally.” Stiles murmured sleepily, his lips brushing at Derek’s skin.

Derek turned, looking down at him with soft eyes, smiling at the sleeping form. “Happy birthday, Stiles.” he whispered.

“Thanks, sour-wolf.”

Derek pressed a kiss to the teenager’s forehead and gave himself over to exhaustion.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t write porn. Sex yes, but not porn. It’s just not in me. But at least I have this story out of my head, which makes room for more Sterek/Destiel and…well, too many ships to count. I hope this wasn’t that bad. I couldn’t remember if the condom that fell out of his wallet in class was XL or XXL. Just so we’re clear this is Stiles 18th Birthday, meaning he and Derek can finally be together.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY. Xxx


End file.
